A model of home-based, child care is being used in a program that selects and trains day care workers to provide consistent, high quality, comprehensive service. Research findings to date indicate that the children are maintaining or improving the level of cognitive and social- emotional development with which they entered. Preliminary inspection of the test results suggest that the trend is toward improved scores in the cognitive area. In the affective domain, observation data on both the children enrolled and the care-givers are being collected. Preliminary impressions suggest that the cognitive and the social- emotional development of the child is positively related to the specific skills of the care-giver and to the quality of the interaction between the care-giver and the child. A selection procedure has been developed and will be tested during the next year to determine the accuracy with which it predicts success in the delivery of quality care to children. A curriculum has been outlined. The initial drafts of preservice modules are completed and undergoing preliminary field testing. Some inservice modules have been tested with care-givers on our staff. The underlying rationale of the training curriculum specifies criteria for successive levels leading toward high quality child care. These performance objectives form the basis of a career ladder for day care workers.